a girl just wants to have fun while her boyfriend watches
by VervainHearts
Summary: what do you get when a girlfriend lets her boyfriend in on her little secret stash?
So this all started as I was looking through teen wolf explicit one shots and saw that there wasn't really a lot of them dealing with girls experimenting with toys on themselves rather than the boys they were with. And I do love one shots with toy play but I wanted to write one where a girl takes control of her sexual appetite. And who better to do that than with Kira and Scott. enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you are actually looking for it," Kira sighed to herself, hearing Scott look through her dresser. But mostly, she was reprimanding herself for letting Scott in on her little secret.

"You put the thought in my head and now I have to see for myself," Scott mumbled over his shoulder before he paused as he opened the drawer. From his groan, she knew he had found the holy grail. Kira heard the whirring sound for a slight second, figuring he brushed his fingers on a button by accident. The thought didn't stop her the warmth from flowing through her, knowing the sound always made her feel that way. "Kira…" he breathed.

Kira looked over finally at Scott, seeing him hold the bright red vibrator in his hand. She smiled fondly at the object, remembering the good times she had with the toy. Since the motor was quiet, she often used that one when the need for an orgasm was just too much and she wanted to get off without alerting her parents to what she was doing.

"That was one the first one I brought," Kira stated, liking how simple the design of the sex toy was. A girl didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. You rotated the dial at the bottom and you got to work. "Well I had my friend's sister buy it," She explained as she got up from the bed.

"What about this one?" He asked, looking at the silicon penis with the dial at the bottom. It was veiny and had some length and girth to it. Most guys would have felt self conscious but Scott was curious.

Kira picked it up the dildo in question, loving the weight and feel to it."I brought this one online after I lost my virginity." She explained. "When I would fuck myself with my fingers, it wasn't the same. I needed more and this was more," She took Scott's palm in her hand and placed the dildo there before turning the dial a little so he could feel the vibration.

Scott couldn't help the giggle that came from the sensation of the dildo. "It's really realistic," He said to her with a soft smile.

"I know. I didn't really understand what that meant in the the first time I tried it I-," Kira blushed and shivered, thinking about the first night she played with it.

"Tell me," Scott had a twinkle of wonder in his eye, encouraging her to finish.

Kira felt a small smile stretch over her lips as she continued. "My parents had went out to dinner so I was all alone. I had been dying to be alone so when I finally got to, I got into bed naked and well," She said with shrug of her shoulders. "I started slow. Touched my breast and my pussy," She heard Scott groan at the word and she smirked. "Then I turned it on and I just held it for a second. It felt strange but good. I moved it to run over my nipples, feeling them harden as soon as the vibrations touched them. And then I-I let it run over my clit. Until I was hot and ready. And then-," She paused, biting her lip.

"And then what?" Scott asked, enthralled by the story. Kira just smirked, moving a little closer to him.

"I can't explain how good it felt. To be stretched out. To feel so full. And then the vibrations-" Kira told him before Scott interrupted her.

"Show me?" Scott asked, even though Kira felt another part of him was pleading for it. "Please,"

"Okay," Kira said, feeling a sense of glee and excitement. She turned the dildo off for a second, moving to get the red vibrator out too. She placed them on her bed before she began stripping out of her clothes. The only thing she kept on was her knee high socks since she was feeling frisky. She noticed Scott was still standing by the dresser with his eyes stuck to her body. "You can come closer, you know," She stated matter of factly to him. She giggled at Scott's shock over her demand. She usually felt very powerful when she was doing this and she wasn't gonna change that for Scott.

Scott made his way over to the bed and Kira smirked at him. She patted the spot just between her legs. "You sure?" He questioned.

"Yes. Now shirt off and sit crossed leg. You can touch yourself if you want," Kira demanded before beginning to move her hands to her torso. She reached the underside of her breast but she never moved any further.

Scott rubbed his hands against his jeans, watching as Kira began to work her hands all over her body. "I think I just wanna watch for now," He said, seeing how her hands trailed over her breast, the nipples slightly tightening. She took the red vibrator in her hand, turning it on low and beginning to trace it over her chest.

Scott watched as the goosebumps began to rise on Kira's skin, smelling the heady scent of her arousal as it became more apparent. He licked his lips as she trailed the vibrator down between her breast, working towards her belly button before bringing it back up to her breast. She moved the vibrator over her chest and she wiggled a little as it touched her nipple through the lace of her bra.

"How does it feel?" Scott asked her, seeing the vibrator move to her other breast. Kira hummed in pleasure as she tried to find the words to answer him.

"Like a thousand sparks are flying through me. It feels really good," Kira mumbled, finally moving the vibrator down her body, teasing her skin. She was slowly but surely getting lost in the pleasure. She skimmed the vibrator over her clit that was nestled between her lips and a whimper escaped her.

As Kira played with herself, Scott just watched on intently, swearing that she just unlocked a new world of possibilities for their sex life. He just had to be patient but it was hard to when he saw just how wet she was getting. Her juices were slowly flowing between the plump lips of her pussy, just begging to be licked out of her entrance.

"Scott…" Kira caught his attention with her sounds. Her hand moved to the thick dildo and she began to move it down her body.

"Can I… push it in?" Scott requested, biting his lip. Kira nodded and he took a hold of it at the base. "Do you want me to turn it on?"

"Yes but keep it low. I want to make this last and just… ease it in slowly. Like you know.. How you would do it," Kira stated. Scott nodded in agreement and turned the vibrator on low, moving it towards her folds. He parted her lips with it, letting some of her juices collect on the vibrator before he began to nudge it towards her entrance. He teased her a little, letting it slowly push inside and then pull it away. "Scott," She moaned.

Scott liked seeing her below him, looking so beautiful and powerful. Most girls wouldn't admit to liking to play with themselves but Kira wasn't like any girl. She was unique and this was just another thing he had loved to learn about her.

"Scott… please," Kira sighed with relief when Scott pushed the head of the dildo further inside of her. "Oh god…" She breathed, one of her hands moving to her breast and squeezing it. "More," She said, slowly rubbing the vibrator on her clit.

"More?" Scott asked, sort of stumped at seeing how she was reacting to taking the dildo inside of her.

"Yes. Move it deeper… I can take it. Fuck me," Kira whined out before thrusting her hips against the dildo, moaning as she felt it slip a little more inside of her. Scott nodded at her and moved the rubber appendage deeper, feeling the vibrations thrum a little at the base.

Scott was enthralled as he began to watch ira react more to him moving the dildo in and out of her. Her hips thrust to meet the dildo, rolling her hips repeatedly. He focused on working it on her, wanting her to get the most out of it.

"Scott… turn it up more," Kira demanded before she felt him follow her instructions and the vibrations increased. She turned the red vibrator on her clit a little more, whimpering as the pulses increase. She felt how smooth Scott was moving the dildo inside of her, listening to how her body reacted. She allowed her hips to rock towards the length every time he pressed into her.

Kira's body withered on the bed as she began to work her hips faster against the length, her sounds making Scott grow harder with every minute he listened to them. However, he wanted to focus on Kira getting off before he even thought about doing something for himself.

Kira let out a gasp every time the tip of the dildo entered her, pressing slightly against her g spot. She would have had hitting it hard by now, rushing towards her orgasm but she wanted Scott to enjoy watching her.

"So good Scott… harder," Kira moaned as she began teasing her pink nipple, the vibrator moving in circles on her clit. He obliged her by thrusting the toy a little bit harder into her slit after he pulled out.

"Is that good?" He asked, licking his lips. She nodded and worked her hips harder against it. he could tell she was getting closer and closer to her end by the minute. ANd because of that, he really wanted to watch her. "I wanna see you get yourself off," he said, pulling away from the vibrator. Kira nodded, moving to take the dildo in her hand and turn the vibrator inside of her up before moving to the one of her clit and turning it up.

Scott could practically see her body humming from the vibrations, hearing the beginning of Kira's pussy as she pushed the length harder and harder into her body. He saw her hand working skillfully as she pressed the length in and out of her while angling it to hit the right spots.

"Fuck!" Kira breathed as she hit her g spot with the tip of the cock fully, fuckign herself harder on it. She felt the slow burn that began when she was racing towards her end. "Scott… fuck… yes… feels so good," He smirked as he heard how vocal she was began to have a potty mouth when she was close to her orgasm. Scott moved towards her side, grabbing himself to help take a little of the pressure off before kissing her softly.

"How does it feel?" He asked her against her lips. They began to trail down, Scott's hands rubbing her belly since he knew that was a spot that got her going when they were intimate.

"So fucking good," She said into his mouth. Kira's heavy moans and the wet sounds coming from her pussy were the only things that could be heard throughout the room. "Help me," She whined.

Scott pulled back, moving his hand to where hers was on the dildo pushing in and out of her. He began to help her thrust it inside of her, Kira's eyes shutting as she felt her body edging closer and closer to the edge.

"You look so sexy like this… so powerful… taking what you want and need. You don't even need me for this…" Scott mumbled against her neck, kissing and sucking on it. "I know you're close. You gotta just do it. Come. Come for yourself. Not for me You can do it. You've done it before,"

Kira's hips jerked three times before she shattered to a million pieces, Scott moving to stop moving the dildo.

"No no no," Kira cried out to Scott, clenching onto his hand. "Keep going. Keep going," Scott obliged her by thrusting just as hard as before, seeing her rub the vibrator back and forth over her clit. The wet noises coming from her slit were growing louder as Kira clenched around the vibrator. He saw her legs spasming and finally, she pushed the vibrator away from her clit. She moved to pull the dildo out of her and laid back, watching as Scott turned her toys off.

Scott moved to lay back on the bed, moving Kira to lay closer to him. "That was the hottest thing I ever seen," He said, feeling her shiver from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Kira felt his length pressing into her ass and began to grind back against him.

"Want me to take care of you?" Kira asked him. He held onto her tighter, shaking his head.

"I want you to relax and then… I wanna finger you while you play with your clit with the vibrator," he said, kissing behind her ear before he heard her giggle.

Yeah, Scott could definitely get use to this.

* * *

follow me at queenprattwrites on tumblr.


End file.
